Torn between two
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: Sango, a CIA agent undercover must choose between her job and new found love...But which will she choose? Is loving a total stranger worth giving up her job for?
1. Chapter 1

At the age of 17 Sango Taijya lost her parents. At the age of 18 she became the youngest person ever to join the CIA. Now being age 21, Sango was the highest ranked CIA. Long shiny brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders, nice dark brown eyes that could also be light brown depending on what she wore and the talent to seduce anyone and getting what she wanted. Merely why she was in the CIA because they thought she was the best secret weapon. Sango, knowing this already didn't care that she was being used for work. It was something to keep her mind off the fact that her parents' were dead and never coming back.

Sango, dressed in a fancy red dress that hugged her soft shape walked down the hall of the Martha's hotel. A nice, big hotel where all the rich and fancy people came to stay. There was a party being hosted there and she had gotten her way in. Of course with the looks she had, she could get anything she wanted. Her hair hanging down her back swaying as she walked. Confident glowed from her body like light glowing from an Angel. She slipped past a couple of people hovering the halls with drinks in their hands. She slipped them smiles and nods as she passed. Even though Sango was a CIA agent, she was the sweetest person you could ever meet. She cared what others thought and loved helping, despite her job. Nearing the end of the hall Sango took a left bumping into a tall man with dark brown hair and brownish eyes. She couldn't make them out rather they were brown mixed with gray or maybe purplish to them or just plain brown. Didn't matter anyways. He wore a black suit, his hair nicely smoothed back. His eyes glistered with a twinkle in them. And when he spoke, he almost took dear Sango's breath away.

"I'm so very sorry." He spoke the words so clearly.

"Not, it's quite alright." She said. His hands on her shoulders. She pulled a little and nodded her final goodbye and walked off. She took out her small mirror and held it up in front of her as she walked off. He was watching her go. He rubbed his face and shook his head. A small grin creased across her face.

What Sango failed to realize was this was only the beginning of "new" life to come...


	2. Chapter 2

"As of now, you are no longer Sango Tajiya. You will go undercover as Eleanor Fiona Weston in order to get access to a special file we want." Chief Thomas, head of the CIA agency said to Sango. Although she didn't like the fact of going undercover much bothered her. But there wasn't really much she could do about it.

"Of course chief, I won't let you down." Sango said getting up out of the chair and walking out. She had a plane ticket to NYC. She had most of the information that she really needed for this mission. But nowhere in the mission did it say she couldn't have a little fun as well.

After 5hours on a plane from CA to NYC Sango was ready to get off and walk around. After getting all settled in she thought maybe it would be fun to go look around.

Walking out in a mini skirt and a sparkly tank that hugged her, she was now ready to start a life in NYC. Entering a night club, Sango could make out two couple in the corner making out and a drunk girl laughing. She never liked using the word drunk so instead preferred to use wasted. After making her way to the bar and ordering herself a non-alcoholic drink only b.c she didn't feel like getting wasted herself, she just sat back and relaxed.

"Such a beautiful night, isn't it?" a voice called out to her from behind. Opening her eyes she was surprised of who her eyes met with.

"Miroku." he said extending his hand out. Sango was too confused to register that he was waiting to shake her hand. She shook her head and took his hand.

"Sa-" she stopped herself and smiled, " Eleanor. Eleanor Fiona Weston." she said.

"Very pretty name." Miroku said taking a seat next to her. "We've bumped into each other before."

Sango turned and looked at him kind of bewildered. "You remember? Very nice. Why are you here?" she asked turning back to her drink.

Miroku chuckled and then sighed. "Simply just traveling I guess. Interesting bumping into you here. Since, the only time we 'bumped' into each other was at Martha's hotel at that party and you were wearing that stunning red fitted dress."

Sango tightened her grip around her glass thinking about why she was here and how odd it was that this Miroku dude who she had randomly bumped into back in CA was here now in NYC with her. But before she could think much more on it she noticed he was buying her a drink.

"Oh, no. I'm good." she said ready to protest but before she could complete it, the drink was already in front of her. Even though she wasn't really in the mood to drink, she was a legal age and didn't see anything wrong at the time being

"It's on me." Miroku said offering a gentle smile that almost made Sango's heart skip a beat had she not been too focused on the fact that he was still a stranger and she didn't know him.

"Thank you." She said softly and took a sip. Her and Miroku started talking. Maybe a little too much talking b.c after the first drink Sango kept ordering more. She would always do this, which is why she wasn't always in the mood to drink b.c with the job she had...Only Lord knew how stressful it is.

After a couple of hours of having fun in NYC on her first night! She was too wasted to even walk back to her apartment. So, Miroku walked, or in this case, carried her home. She didn't live that far from the bar.

After getting into her new apartment, that looked as if she'd been living there for a while, Miroku carried her into the back room. Sango was absolutely not responsible for whatever she did while she was wasted.

"Well Eleanor," Miroku began to say but Sango stopped him.

"I prefer Fiona if you do." she said swaying her finger back and forth walking around her bed.

He nodded and then looked around. "You should get some rest..." he said.

Sango rocked back and forth on her feet completing on what to do next.

Even though Miroku himself was in NYC on a business, he would feel bad if he just left her. Miroku secretly was a spy himself. But that wasn't the hard part nor shocker. He was there only to seek out Eleanor. Or Fiona as she wanted to be called. He already knew everything about her. Who she was, her _real_ name, her past. You name it, he could tell you. To him, she looked more beautiful in person rather than seeing a picture of her. In a way, you could say it was like he was _almost_ falling in love with her. But, he knew that was impossible b.c he doesn't even know her. As Sango made her way towards him, her eyes giving away a hint of glassy tint which told him that she was indeed for a fact, wasted. Instead of saying anything more Sango walked pass him and opened her bedroom door.

"I need to change." She said leaning her head on the door. Miroku nodded and walked out. He decided to sleep on the sofa for the night that turned into a bed.

After getting changed Sango crashed out on her bed not realizing that Miroku was sleeping outside her door. She was too wasted to even care at the moment.

Miroku woke up as the sun started to shine. Instead of staying till Sango woke up, he got up and started to leave until he passed by her purse. Normally he'd never do this but it was his job to track her down...Stop her...He went through her bag hoping to find something important that might make his job a little more easy. But sadly, it was a fail. He sighed and walked out knowing this would be harder than he thought...

_**Sorry if this isn't as good or confusing. I'm still working on this and just been really busy. Just bare with this story with me **_


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a killer headache, Sango made her way down her hall. Remembering Miroku but not how she got home. Didn't really matter to her much. It was her first day on the mission. She took in a deep breath and got dressed. She wore a black blazer with black pants and a light pink shirt underneath. Her hair with slight curls in it pushed behind her ears yet kept down. A little make-up on and it was out the door for Sango. Outside her door waited a black limo.

"_A limo?"_ she thought rising an eyebrow then shrugged. As she was about to open the door ignoring the driver who was waiting, the door swung open.

"Why hello Fiona." Miroku said getting out. He wore yet again a black suit but this one was different. She didn't know how to describe it but knew she could care less.

"What are you doing here?" She asked then put her hand up stopping him from answering, "Better yet, _why_ are you here?" she said looking at him. Miroku shrugged and cocked a smile.

"I seem to be you're ride Ms. Weston." he said in the sweetest voice she'd ever heard. She took a deep breath, looked inside and back at him squinting her eyes at him.

"You seem to be?" She said trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice which was a total fail. Miroku held his hands out for her to take but she ignored and walked around him getting in. She'd been in limo's before just, never with anyone like Miroku.

On their way to the office Miroku offered her a drink which she gladly turned down.

"What? Still got that hangover?" He joked. Sango clenched her teeth together to keep from cursing him out. Once there which didn't take long, Miroku held the door open for Sango and while getting out Sango digged her heel into his toe making him grunt. Hiding a smirk she got out the limo and headed for the door. Trying to regain his calmness, Miroku shut the door, fist clenched and relaxed his shoulders. He started towards the door after her.

"Ms. Weston! What a nice pleasure to finally meet you!" An older man with thinning hair spoke. He looked about somewhere in his 40's with gray hair. But, he did look very handsome.

"Mr. Edwin, " said Miroku walking up. "Just point her to her work and I'll take care of everything else." he said with a nod.

"As you wish." Mr. Edwin nodded and took Sango's hand leading her to the back where she was greeted with paper and lots of gadgets.

"Um, thanks...?" Sango said looking at everything. Miroku appeared behind her. "We're looking for this person who keeps changing their identity every month. You have your part and I have my own. Might not see much of each other but,-"

"Then that's good. You won't get in my way." Sango said cutting him off.

"But, that doesn't mean I still can't see you." He ran his fingers down her arm with a smirk. Sango pulled away and elbowed him in the gut.

"Touch me again, and see what happens." she said walking away. Miroku straightened and shook his head.

"She is a feisty one sir." Edwin said. Miroku sighed and smiled.

"She is...and a hard one...But I can't let her get out of my sight...Not just yet."

"Do you remember the plan sir?" Edwin asked.

Miroku nodded, "Of course I do dear Edwin." he straightened his tie. "How could I ever forget?" he said smirking them walking away.

A couple of hours later Sango went home. Only this time, she wasn't going home to her safe apartment. She was now entering a danger zone. While opening the door she heard a crash come from the inside. She froze and reached into her boots where she always kept not only a knife but a gun. Working as a spy for the CIA had always been hard for Sango. She'd almost been killed about 4times and badly injured more than 5times as she could remember. She didn't care anymore. Slowly opening the door she was greeted by a loud _MEOW!_ followed by a few cats scurrying out past her.

"_Cats? Really?...Well, what do you expect Sango? This is NYC. Better cats than rats." _ she thought to herself while putting the gun away. Later that night while in bed she couldn't help but remember all the times her job almost killed her. Slowly drifting off to sleep she started to dream. A dream that would haunt he for the rest of her life...


	4. Chapter 4

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_ Miroku thought to himself while changing gears on his 1970 Ford Maverick. He was in a race to get to Sango before the Mangles got to her.

"You can't outrun them!" He yelled over to her from his window. Miroku and Sango both had gotten themselves into some trouble.

"I don't intend to outrun them!" She yelled back from her 1966 Corvette. She wore jeans and a fitted tank top, her hair flying all over the place.

"Are you _insane!_" Miroku shouted back. Sango focused her gaze forward and switched gears, slightly grinnng to herself.

"_Maybe I am."_ She thought before turning her while and going off road. Miroku kept on the road but was horribly shocked by her move.

"_She's going to get herself killed!"_ He thought. There were three cars chasing him and three chasing Sango. They wanted a chip she had. It contained a lot of information that could get them in deep trouble if in the wrong hands.

Over his shoulder, Miroku could see Sango and the three cars behind her. They were in the mountains, dirt and sand were flying all around them.

"You've got nowhere to run, sweetheart!" One of the men in the cars nxt to her yelled. On the other side, another car drove up. She was trapped. And they both had guns pointing towards her.

"_Shit!..."_ Sango thought. She had nowhere to go. All of a sudden, she saw a car flying through the air. It was Miroku's car. He'd drove off the road and collided with one of the cars, knocking it over. Switching gears, he drove up fast close to Sango.

"Follow me!" he yelled pointing to his right. Sango nodded and followed. They both took a sharp right turn, switching gears, they were now surrounded by rocks. The other cars were closing in closer. One collided with Sango and knocked her off trail. She went spinning into a different direction. She hit the breaks as hard as she could.

Pissed off, she hit her stiring wheel and hit the gas hard, heading towards one of the other cars. She took a sharp drift and dirt flew up all around her. She was trying to confuse the other cars.

Once she was finished, she continued to follow Miroku. But was soon hit off trail yet again by a gun shoot. It hit her window as she ducked. She had cuts and scartches all over her by this time.

Miroku seeing this, hit his breaks and turned around. Another gun shot, Sango's car went flying in the air.

"_Oh shit!"_ She thought to herself as she went flying in the car, her car hovering above her. She landed hard on the ground, rolling as her car went rolling towards her as well. She was already badly hurt, she couldn't move. It was rolling faster but to her, everything was in slow motion. She laid there, giving up. She'd already been through so much with her job, it was going to kill her sooner or later. Why not accept it now?

"_Get up! Get up, dammit!"_ Miroku thought to himself driving towards her as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let her die. He switched to a faster gear, he was almost there!

He doesn't know how it happened, or how he did it. But Sango was in the seat nxt to him. She was going in and out of consciousness.

"Fi, I need you to stay with me!" He said looking over at her. She nodded and sat up, reaching behind her, blood dripping down her arm, and grapped a sig gun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked looking at her. "You just almost got yourself killed, your gonna go back out there?"

But by the time he had finished, Sango was already out of the window. Miroku shook his head and gripped the stiring wheel. Sango was on the hood now just sitting there. The fact that she still wasn't really 100% conscious yet, scared the crap out of Miroku. She leaped from his car to the nxt one, gun shots went off as she flew through the window. She knocked one guy out and threw him from his car.

"2002 Porsche GT3, very nice." She said to herself gripping the wheel. "Let's see how good you drive." She took off, speeding really fast, she looked at Miroku. He knew what that look meant.

"Don't do it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Please, Fiona..."

Sango hit her breaks hard and turned the wheel collideding with one car, flipping it over. She hit the gas and went head first for the other three cars.

Miroku hit his breaks, dirt everywhere and turned around. He couldn't see her. He got out of his car, the wind hitting his hair. He started forwards but stopped when he saw a huge explostion. He ran towards it, screaming Fiona's name. She can't die, it was his job to make sure of that! But, most of all, he didn't want to lose her. Because, maybe he was starting to feel something for her. Just as he got closer to the crash, he saw her walking towards him. Relief went through him like a chill as he ran up to her.

"You're alive..." He said looking at her. She was so badly hurt.

Sango laughed, she laughed. It was a laugh she's never done before. A laugh that said, "_Holy shit! I AM alive!...Oh my Gosh."_

Miroku smiled and hugged her, he hugged her tight. He was so glad she was alive.

"We need to get you to a hospital, fast. Your losing a lot of blood." He said as blood started running from her hair. He walked her to the car and she handed him the chip.

"All of this...for _this!_...I want a new job." Sango said before she lost full consciousness.

They arrived at the hospital and Sango went straight into surgery. At this point, Miroku had a massive headache and wanted nothing more than his vacation.

((**I'm baack~ :D**

**I know I've been gone for a long time but, I've been crazy busy, computer crashed, then I forgot about my stories, writers block and so on. Sorry :/ Also, I just got done watching Fast and Furious(the last one before Fast Five) and I got this rush to write a new chapter in my story b.c of it lol anyways, more will be up and hopefully, I won't forget this time! Be nice in your reviews, please!))**


	5. Chapter 5

Sango sat at a table alone, thinking about all that had happened since the car chase.

_**4days earlier**__,_

_Sango knocked on Miroku's office door._

_"Fiona, what a surprise showing up." he said looking through his staks of paper. "What can I do for you?"  
_

_Sango closed the door behind her. A bruised rib, stitch here and there. Nothing too serious. She looked at him before walking around his desk. She didn't say a word, but while she was resting in the hospital, she heard Miroku and Edwin talking. She heard things she wasn't supposed to hear. She had no other choice but to find out who Miroku really was and what he wanted her for._

_She was wearing a tight somewhat short skirt and a fitted tight button up shirt._

_"Fion-" Miroku was about to say looking up but stopped because he was shocked._

_She was seated ontop of him with her shirt undone. His lap if you must. Her long hair down and loose, pushed to one side._

_"You know what I want to do?" She said putting his hands on her waist, talking in a seductive tone._

_Miroku swallowed, at a lost for words. What was she doing?_

_"I want to take you, right here, right now." She said pulling him close to her face. She smiled, slightly giggling. Miroku blinked regaining his focus from her chest to her face.  
_

_"Fiona...You can't do this...We can't do this." he said trying to wiggle from under her. But she pushed him back down, moved even closer, and locked her lips with his. Miroku started to feel dizzy. It was a fact, he liked Sango and yes, he wanted her. But he knew where he stood with his job and with her. But this was simply becoming too much for him and he was about to crack._

_Sango pulled away, knowing she was getting to him. The look in his eyes said it all. She wanted to push him further. Smiling to herself, she started undoing his tie, his shirt, his belt. She was fast at doing things._

_Miroku grabbed her hands and looked at her. "Are you mad?" he asked. Sango just smiled and kissed him again, she kissed him deep. "I am!"  
Miroku pushed her off of him. She pouted and turned her back to him. Miroku couldn't think straight._

_"Her kisses are like poison." he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and excused himself out of his office. Exactly what Sango wanted. She walked around, looking through useless paper to her until she came across a folder that read;_

_**CASE NUMBER 65724**_

_**Eleanor Fiona Weston.**_

_Before she could think, she grabbed it and put it behind her back right as Miroku was walking back into his office.  
"Your still here..."_

_"Yep, I was just leaving!" she said walking out with the folder behind her back.  
"Oh, Fiona?" Miroku called out before she got away._

Sango stopped and slowly turned around, "yees?" She hissed out of her mouth.

_Miroku walked up to her and button her shirt up._

_"You're showing." He said smirking. She smiled and then let it vanish, walking off._

_As those days past, she found out stuff she was never supposed to know about._

_stuff that could kill even her..._

**Present~**

"Ms. Sango, what are you doing here?" Edwin asked , walking up to her. 

Sango put her drink down and looked at him, "Edwin, what a surprise to see you here..."

"I'm sorry how things have been, lately. You must know, it wasn't in anybody's plan for it to turn out this way..." he said sitting across from her.

_24hours earlier._

_Sango walked into Miroku's office after everyone had went home and it was dark. He was always the last one to leave but, he wasn't in his office this time. She sighed and turned around, walking down the hall. She knew he was still in the building._

_"Miroku?" She called out, no answer. It was so quiet, it kind of freaked her out. Then she heard a gun go off. She grabbed her gun and walked towards the sound. She had black pants on, a white button up shirt with a black blazer ontop. For some odd reason, she had the worst feeling ever. Miroku was hurt. She shut those feelings out and walked. Another shot, she turned and saw a woman running towards her. She rammed Sango into the wall but Sango grabbed onto her hair and tugged her down on to the floor before getting kicked off her feet. Her gun went flying._

_The girl got up and ran off. Sango cursed under her breath and picked up her gun, walking towards Miroku who was on the floor, shot. Her mind went blank.  
_

_"Shit!" She muttered and got up to walk out of the room. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't let that girl get away._

_"I'll be back for you, Miroku...Just stay with me." She said before running off. She looked for a while and couldn't find her. But just as she was about to give up, she heard a crash and ran towards the sound. She ducked into a corner and waited. As the footsteps got closer, Sango stepped out with her gun tightly in hand and knocked the girl out as hard as she could with her gun._

_"You messed with the wrong girl, bitch." She said. She hand cuffed the girl inside a room where she couldn't get free and then called for backup. She then went back to get Miroku. But when she got back, he wasn't there._

_"Oh my God..." she thought freaking out. Her heart pounding, eyes widen. "Miroku?" She called out. As she started to back up, she felt a on her shoulder._

_"Miroku!" She said startled as he leaned on he, making them both fallr. He was bleeding badly._

_"Miroku, stay with me! Please!" She said holding him. "Miroku...?"_

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Sango." he said._

_"What..did you just call me?"  
"I'm sorry..." he choked out before coughing up blood. "I love...I love.."_

_"What do you love?" She asked. She wanted him to talk. Talk till backup came..."Talk to me, Miroku. What do you love?"_

_"...You..."_

_Time stopped for her at this point. She felt such pain in her heart.  
"I love you! I'm so sorry..."_

_Tears started falling from Sango's eyes at this point, "...I love you too, Miroku...But you will have plenty of time to tell me you love me."_

**Present~**

"Edwin, please...let me be...What happened with Miroku is my fault, if I hadn't have gone after that girl, he-"

"He would have still ended up where he is now...Sango, you mustn't hold this against yourself. Wat you did was the right thing...Miroku would be proud."

"Stop it!" She yelled, standing up. "Just stop it! I...I can't do this anymore...I love him, Edwin...And as stupid as it may sound, I need him. I don't give a damn what you or anyone else say! It's _my_ fault...And now, he may never wake up." She said lowering her head, crying.

Edwin came up beside her and hugged her, he felt so bad for her. She didn't deserve this...No one deserved this...

**Is Miroku going to die? Will he wake up and even remember what he said to Sango? What will Sango's next move be? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter~**


End file.
